


Cotton Candy

by Hyperkaoru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: Victor and Yuuri travel aboard to Thailand, of course, Phichit-kun would be their food tour guide.





	

Prompt: Cotton Candy

Fandom: Yuri!!! On Ice

                “ยูริ วิกเตอร์ นี่ของพวกคุณ” นักสเก็ตลีลาชาวไทยยัดถุงใส่อะไรซักอย่างที่หน้าตาเหมือนดังโงะมาให้เขา “มีทบอล กริลล์มีทบอล เรียกว่าลูกชิ้นปิ้ง เป็นอาหารว่างที่เด็ก ๆ ชอบมากเลย”

                วิกเตอร์ตาประกายระยิบระยับ ในมือของเขามีกระป๋องเบียร์สิงห์ที่เดินจิบมาตั้งแต่ต้นซอย เขาเลียนแบบพิชิตคุงและคนไทยคนอื่น ๆ ที่เดินกิน งับลูกชิ้นปิ้งเคี้ยวตุ้ย ๆ แล้วก็ชมไม่ขาดปาก

                “อ๊า พิชิตคุง ขอบคุณมาก ไม่ต้องซื้อทุกอย่างหรอกนะ นี่ก็เยอะจนกินไม่หมดแล้ว” ยูริมองมีทบอลที่เสียบไม้แล้วทำตาโต เหมือนดังโงะแต่ไม่ใช่ขนมเหรอเนี่ย แปลกดีจัง เขาคล้องถุงไว้บนข้อมือแบบที่พิชิตสอนแล้วเดินมองซ้ายขวา สองข้างทางเต็มไปด้วยร้านของกินสลับกับร้านขายของราวกับเป็นงานเทศกาล

                ตั้งแต่อยู่อเมริกา พิชิตคุงพยายามชวนเขามาเมืองไทยหลายรอบแล้ว ดังนั้นเมื่อคนรู้จักของวิกเตอร์ชวนพวกเขาให้มาเก็บซ้อมตัวที่เมืองไทย พิชิตคุงก็อาสาจะพาพวกเขาเที่ยว

                ยูริมองพิชิตคุงที่เดินไปกินไป ชี้นั่นชี้นี่แล้วอธิบายพวกเขา ตอบคำถามวิกเตอร์ และหลบผู้คนที่เดินสวนอย่างรู้สึกทึ่ง ไม่ต้องพูดถึงปริมาณอาหารว่างที่พิชิตคุงซื้อให้ตัวเองและพวกเขา เยอะขนาดนี้กินเข้าไปต้องน้ำหนักขึ้นอีกแน่

                พวกเขาตัดสินใจหาที่นั่งในสวนสาธารณะที่ห่างออกมาหน่อย พิชิตคุงพาพวกเขามานั่งที่โต๊ะหินแล้วเล่าถึงประวัติขนมแต่ละอย่างที่ซื้อมา

                “อ๊า สายไหม!” พิชิตคุงลุกขึ้นเมื่อหันไปเห็นรถเข็นสายไหมที่อยู่มุมหนึ่งของสวนสาธารณะตั้งเรียงรายอยู่กับร้านอื่น ๆ “รอแป๊บนะ เดี๋ยวฉันไปซื้อมาให้”

                ยูริมองขนมบนโต๊ะแล้วมองพิชิตคุง เขาเคยฝึกซ้อมกับพิชิตคุงครั้งนึง ตารางของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้โหดกว่าคนอื่น ๆ นัก แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมพิชิตคุงที่กินทุกอย่างถึงได้ผอมเพรียวขนาดนั้น ผิดกับยูริที่ถ้าเผลอหน่อยได้ลงพุงจนต้องไดเอ็ทอยู่บ่อย ๆ

                ไม่นานนักพิชิตคุงก็กลับมาพร้อมกับสายไหมในแก้ว สายไหมที่ว่าไม่เหมือนกับญี่ปุ่นตรงที่สายไหมของญี่ปุ่นพันกับไม้ แต่สายไหมของเมืองไทยปั้นเป็นก้อนกลม ๆ ไม่ใหญ่มาก

                “สายไหมของเมืองไทยก็มีแบบไม้ แล้วก็แบบฟู ๆ ในถุงนะ ฉันก็เพิ่งเห็นสายไหมเป็นก้อนกลม ๆ แบบนี้เหมือนกัน” พิชิตคุงบอกแล้วส่งแก้วสายไหมให้กับยูริ “ลองชิมดูสิ ไม่รู้ว่าจะรสเหมือนกันรึเปล่า”

                ยูริเปิดฝาแก้ว ก่อนจะหยิบสายไหมขึ้นมากัด มันฟูนุ่มแล้วก็หวาน คล้าย ๆ ก็สายไหมที่เสียบไม้ แต่แบบนี้ก็ดีตรงที่ซื้อกลับบ้านได้โดยไม่ต้องถือ

                “วิกเตอร์ ลองชิมดูไหมฮะ?” ยูริเลื่อนแก้วขนมไปให้วิกเตอร์

                “อื้อ” วิกเตอร์ยิ้ม ก่อนจะก้มลงมากินสายไหมที่เหลืออีกครึ่งนึงในมือของยูริ ใบหน้าของวิกเตอร์อยู่ห่างจากเขาไม่กี่เซ็นต์เท่านั้น ขนมชิ้นเล็ก ๆ หายเข้าไปในปากของวิกเตอร์ มือของเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจกลิ่นเบียร์อุ่นร้อนที่เป่าลงมา ก่อนที่ลิ้นเปียก ๆ จะเลียคราบน้ำตาลที่เหลือบนนิ้วของยูริ

                ร่างกายของยูริร้อนผ่าวยิ่งกว่าแช่อยู่ในออนเซ็น ยูริรู้ดีว่าวิกเตอร์มีนิสัยชอบถึงเนื้อถึงตัว ท่าทางเจ้าชู้ก็เป็นคุณลักษณะเด่นของเทพเจ้าแห่งสเก็ตน้ำแข็งชาวรัสเซียคนนี้ แต่ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่เขาก็ไม่ชิน ทำใจให้ไม่เขินไม่ได้ซักที

                “หวานจัง” วิกเตอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาเขา ในระยะประชิดจนนับเส้นขนตางอนยาวได้ถนัดและเห็นสีฟ้าของม่านตาอย่างชัดเจน ยูริเหมือนจะตายให้ได้เมื่อวิกเตอร์ส่งยิ้มลึกลับให้

                กว่าวิกเตอร์จะถอยห่างออกไปยูริก็เกือบหัวใจวาย เขาแอบมองพิชิตคุงว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกประหลาดกับการกระทำของพวกเขารึเปล่า แต่พิชิตคุงไม่ได้มองพวกเขา นักสเก็ตน้ำแข็งลีลามองไปด้านหลังพวกเขาแล้วลุกพรวดอีกรอบ

                “ไอติมปั่น!” เจ้าตัวลุกพรวดออกไป ยูริมองพิชิตคุงที่วิ่งไปร้านขาย ‘ไอติมปั่น’ ก่อนจะวิ่งกลับมาพร้อมกับไอศกรีมแท่งหลากหลายสี

                ตอนที่วิกเตอร์รับไอศกรีมแท่งรสลิ้นจี่ที่เป็นสีชมพูมาเลีย ยูริพ่นโค้กใส่พิชิตคุงจนต้องขอโทษขอโพยยกใหญ่

                ......

                 


End file.
